


Never Again

by KKorra



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKorra/pseuds/KKorra
Summary: This story tells a backstory of Lady Macbeth, and it explains where she grew up and the relationship between her and her parents. In the play, Lady Macbeth was introduced as a ruthless and apathetic woman, who is controlling her husband’s actions and decisions. In this story, we can get to know what started the transformation of Lady Macbeth’s character, and how it all spiraled into chaos in the end for her. Her struggles to gain power and authority in her family at the beginning of the story leads her into the path of evil and chicanery. Her character transforming into a fiend that not everyone suspects her to be, which is to her advantage. A vile, stern and certainly powerful woman. The theme that I’m trying to explore in this story is about power and evil. How can power change and lead a person’s psyche? That memory or a traumatic experience can transcend into a pursuit of authority and power. Then it leads to the path of anarchy.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Haha I just thought some might read this, but this was an old writing project so why the hell not!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Never Again

She was young, naive, kind, smart, and curious. Emilia Watson, which in Roman meant ‘winning’, was an intelligent and caring woman before she was married to Macbeth, and donned the title of Lady Macbeth. She was beautiful and had a captivating presence. She lived in Kinnoull on the edge of Scotland. Emilia was smart and was passionate in Science and Literature. 

Her father, Lucas Watson, was the Earl of Kinnoull, at the age of 40 he ruled over a piece of land on the edge of Scotland. Emilia’s father was a respected and cool-headed man. He would often give presents to Emilia and his wife. Often than not, he would give them jewelry that he bought from a foreign country like China or the Middle East. Emilia even received pets as presents. There would be horses of magnificent breeds or dogs too rare to be seen in Scotland. Her dad tried so hard to find just to amuse his daughter, who did not even wish for such things. 

Through all their luxurious living and extravagant lives. The Watson’s were poised and respected in their land, and they lived in serenity on the edge of Scotland. But once you get to know them a little better, you will see that “family” is not what you would describe them in the slightest. Though they seem elegant and calm on the inside, something sinister was brewing within the Watson’s. Emilia was on the short end of the stick. 

You see Emilia’s mother, Mairi Watson, was a beautiful and fair lady who was rumored to have clawed her way marry an earl to gain status and privileges. And People talked about how she was a baroness before to a baron of Chirnside, and sure she was living in quite the luxury, but it seemed that it still was not enough to satisfy her hunger for power and authority. Because before, Mairi had 5 older brothers who were always teasing her and even torturing her mentally and physically at some points in her childhood. They would often make fun of her as she is the only daughter in the family. So, many years later her brothers left their home and became barons of other lands. Mairi was left to fend for herself. So she charmed a baron of Chirnside, who seemed decent enough through Mairi’s eyes. But a few years later, she was expected to have a child with the baron.

But even at those times, people had many babies dying even before they were born. Not everyone was healthy at the time, and people didn’t know that mead could be potentially harmful to a pregnant woman. Mairi’s child with the baron was evidently gone. The baron of Chirnside was fueled with anger and frustration that his wife could not even produce a son for them. He converted all of his anger and frustration to beat the life out Mairi. Physically and mentally. Mairi left her husband then she met Emilia’s father, Lucas Watson, he proved to be a much better man than her previous husband. Mairi never again mentioned her previous marriage with the baron of Chirnside, due to the trauma that Mairi experienced and if the word got out it could ruin her reputation within the land. Then she would never have her chance to marry into a higher status and gain an amount of power and authority. 

As five years had passed, Mairi Watson had 2 sons and 1 daughter. Harris the eldest son, Emilia the middle child, and Jack the youngest of the siblings. Though Jack was the youngest of the siblings, he was not teased as much by his brother, Harris, and his mother. Instead, the insults went to the only daughter in the family, Emilia Watson.

“Thou cream-faced loon!” Emilia’s mother insulted her

“Go, prick thy face, and over-red thy fear, Thou lily-liver’d [girl]!” Harris yelled at his sister

“Why are you doing this?” Emilia asked her mother and brother

“Because it’s fun, my dear daughter, it’s all just for fun, don’t you get it?” her mother questioned

“Yes, if you can take the insults it means that you’re too weak!” exclaimed Harris

“I can’t take this! Don’t be like this to your own family. Nobody would want to experience this,” Emilia said

Emilia was not the one to cry in front of anybody regardless if it's in front of her family or friends. But the dam almost broke and she ran as fast as her legs could take her back to her room. There she left the dam flood her distressed face. Though before, Emilia just punched her pillows and yelled out her frustrations in them whenever she was angry and tired of her mother’s and Harris' actions. But during these times she seemed to be done with how her mother was treating her. Then her older brother seemed to be joining their mother’s antics.

Though people could still say that Emilia was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. As she had been one of the lucky few to have luxurious food on her table every single day. Three meals a day, a room filled with lavish clothing and materials at her disposal. Emilia would often go for walks around their family’s fertile garden. To have any pet that she so desires; a dog, cat, or even an exotic animal that people rarely even get to see. Her life could have been better from other people’s perspectives. 

Of course, Emilia was grateful for whatever her father brought her during his travels. She would thank him for every single thing that he gave to her. Emilia even told her father that she doesn’t need a present whenever he would come back from his travels. Instead, Emilia suggested that if he could bring any type of Literature or books about Science. She would be all over the moon. 

“Father I don’t need a present every time you come back from your travels,” Emilia indicated to him

“Oh but my darling daughter would you not appreciate all these pleasant perfumes from Arabia that I have already brought for you?” he surprised her daughter completely off guard

“If it’s already here… well how could I refuse such an aromatic present, I thank thee father!” Emilia squealed excitedly

Yes, Emilia had the pleasure to enjoy such rich perfumes from Arabia that her father would bring her once in a while, and she loved and hated her father for doing such acts. She adored her father every single day and admired that even with all the power and authority he had, Lucas Watson, was a convivial person. He was friendly and emphatic, the people loved him. Other nobles would often say that Lucas Watson was a weak man because he let people climb over him especially the peasants working for him. Most of them thought that the man was deranged! But the people thought of him as a savior, as he often gave as many supplies and food he can whenever he can when he visited other towns.

Emilia’s father kept doing these good deeds in secret though, as he knew that reputation and power were important tools to keep the people in control and not let society spiral into anarchy. And of course, he wouldn’t want any more rumors to be spreading about how he should get ripped off his title as an earl. Emilia’s father was a smart and compassionate man, though he is not perfect he tried his very hardest to live by his sense of morality. All Emilia every saw was admiration whenever her father would tell all the tales of how he almost got caught giving supplies and food to the poor. She dearly treasured all the times with her father alone. They would even fluently switch to talk about Science and Literature all day if they weren’t caught by Emilia’s mother. Mairi despised Science and what it stood for because she and most nobles thought it would corrupt the minds of people. Some even believed that people were performing dark arts whenever they talked about Science.

“I don’t want my daughter and husband to be talking about dark arts in this household,” Mairi said calmly

“But honey it’s not dark arts it’s knowledge about how our world works though it may sound bizarre most of the time, it has proof that Sciences are truly real!” her husband exclaimed

Now, Mairi supported her husband, but once she sees something that might upset the other nobles she will quickly jump into action and tell her husband what exactly to do. Emilia’s mother was smart and quick thinking, and her husband appreciated that his wife was willingly coming up with all these plans to help her husband please the other nobles. Keeping up his reputation and power within his piece of land of Kinnoull.

Then, after a few years when Emilia’s mother met a dashing duke during a feast that the earl of Kinnoull was invited to. The duke took notice of Mairi, and after a deep conversation, he even asked her if she was truly married to the Earl of Kinnoull. The duke kept implanting that Mairi deserved more than an earl of Kinnoull to satisfy her needs and that she needed a duke who could give her more power and authority. Mairi kindly said that she never thought about it, and she tried to say that she’ll think about it… but now Mairi’s goal from the past to gain more power and authority raised from the ashes to haunt her again. 

During the few years, Emilia’s father was getting old and was not as joyful as he once was. Emilia tried to spend her time with her father every day, and most of the time she would read him stories whilst he’s in his deathbed. Waiting for death’s touch, Emilia’s father told her. Her father was now pale as white as snow and was only skin and bones like a mummy resurrected from the dead. Emilia did not like seeing her father in this state where at anytime her father’s heart would stop, where he was no longer there to smile and hug her one and only daughter that he loved so very dearly. 

The feelings were not mutual to Emilia’s mother as she had other things in mind. Her mother, on the other hand, kept thinking where would she end up if her husband dies. Her mind ventures and thinks that she is only waiting for death to come knocking up her husband. She thinks back to what the duke said, and that the duke might be a path to gain more power and authority. Emilia’s mother’s goal was to aim for the stars. More power and authority would make Mairi whole and satisfied.

One day, as Emilia’s father was resting on the bed she notices that someone came to visit her father. Only at the last moment and the last faint cry of help from her father did Emilia noticed that it was her mother all along standing in front of her father. At the moment, Emilia’s life spiraled into madness. 

Her mother stabbed her husband in the heart, and a quick but faint cry for help came out of her father’s tongue as he drew his final breath. Waiting for death’s touch, her father implied. No, it was her mother’s touch that took her father’s life. Emilia could not believe her eyes. Her mother.

Her mother noticed her daughter’s presence in the room of death. As her mother calmly placed the bloodied dagger on the side of the bed, Emilia had droplets of water covering her entire face. Ready to yell and shout to her lungs that her father is dead.

“You do not speak or remember this,” Emilia’s mother said calmly “If you do, I swear on my life that I will be the one to end yours too,” her mother threatened.

Emilia could not answer or even speak properly. A hand that touched her cheeks when she was a babe was now the hands of her beloved father’s murderer. Why! How could a wife murder the love of her life? Did her mother even love her husband? Were her brothers and her, mistakes? All these questions struck Emilia one after the other.

“I… why? I can’t understand. How are you merciless enough kill father?” Emilia questioned painfully

“Why you fool, it was only a matter of time until he died, why must we wait?” said her mother

“We women have to fight for our lives in this broken society, marry a noble, an earl, or a duke,” her mother said, “Do you know what would happen when your father is dead? No one is there to provide you all the luxury and power anymore!” she yelled

Now Emilia understood, her mother never loved her husband. She craved the power and authority that the title of marrying an earl gave. Her mother only had her to gain her father’s affection and generosity. Emilia was never loved by her mother or even her siblings. But she was loved by a caring and loving father, who was now dead at his bed, and killed by the ‘one’ he loved most. Emilia could not understand. Would she end up like her father if she ever showed real affection? No, she can’t end up like that. That kind of death is a death for the weak, as her mother told Emilia over and over again.

Never again will she be kind and affectionate to those she was close to. Never again would she admire a man like her father because at the end of the day. They would soon be dead anyway at the hands of monsters who had all the power. But, she needed to be that monster so no one can ever hurt her again. Never again.

“What’s done is done,” her mother said to Emilia

Emilia was left feeling numb and helpless. Her mother soon left to marry off that duke and soon after her siblings left too. Emilia was left all alone and powerless. Feelings of guilt and shame, if she only had enough power to banish her mother, her father would still be alive, she could have protected him. But now that he is gone Emilia has no one to turn to. No one. Now, she had to survive in this harsh world that she was put in and defend herself for the reality of life. Now she needed the power and authority to protect her. Emilia swore she will obtain all the power and authority. No matter what it takes.


End file.
